Tears
by Skuzes
Summary: Missing Scene Glitch feels guilty for his unintentional role in the creation of the reverse Sun Seeder. Hoping to feel better, he goes to Cain for help. SLASH


A/N: My first Cain/Glitch slash. ; I'm actually quite happy with this even though it didn't turn out exactly how I had planned it. Takes place when Cain, Glitch, and Raw are in the rebel camp run by Jeb, before they go to help DG.

**Tears**

Since arriving at the rebel camp, Glitch had a lot of time to himself. Raw was often lost in his own thoughts, seemingly overwhelmed by the emotions around him. Cain spent most of his time with his son. And DG…if only they knew where DG was.

Most of the rebels avoided Glitch, and it didn't take a whole brain to know it was because he was a head-case. And so, for the most part, Glitch was alone. Alone to think about everything that had happened, and everything he had learned about himself.

After remembering about the Sun Seeder, and learning that his brain was controlling Azkadellia's machine, the guilt he felt was almost unbearable. Left alone to his thoughts, running everything through over and over in his mind, he only felt worse. Trying to talk to Raw didn't help; he's meant well, but…

'I should find Cain. He'll listen to me.'

Glitch considered Cain to be his closest friend, closer even than DG. For all their bickering and disagreements, he had been attached to Cain from the moment they'd met. Their time together after the incident at the Ice Palace gave them a special bond that Glitch didn't share with the others.

Glitch liked talking with Cain. Sometimes he could be stubborn and cynical, but he was a good listener and had learned to put up with Glitch's rambling. Not many people were willing to do that. So when Glitch had something on his mind, he always went to Cain first.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Cain had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. It had nothing to do with how Cain's touch made his heart skip a beat, or how he craved the looks between them that lasted just a second too long. And it certainly had nothing to do with Glitch's astute observation that Cain's pants left little to the imagination.

It wasn't any of that at all… No, of course not. Glitch always went to him because of one tiny problem—he was falling in love with Wyatt Cain. The most amazing person he'd ever met. Someone he could never have.

It was with this thought that Glitch set off to find Cain. He walked with his head to the ground, not really paying attention to where he was going. Random thoughts kept popping into his mind; 'What if he says it **is** all my fault? What if I do something stupid? Mmm, his eyes are the most lovely shade of blue…hey, I bet I could steal his hat one day… But what if he starts to hate me? I wonder—' "OOF!"

"Hey head-case, what's the rush? You okay?"

Glitch had walked straight into Cain. Jeb was with his father, and was giving Glitch a strange looked that seemed to question whether Glitch even had half a brain.

"Cain! I-I-I'm sorry! Ha, that's what you get with half a brain…never knowing where you're going…" He tried to give his best smile, but it was too hard to do.

There was also a sadness in Glitch's voice that made Cain's heart clench. Glitch was always bubbly and optimistic, even when he shouldn't be. Something was wrong.

"You sure you're okay, Glitch?"

"…Can we talk?"

Jeb nodded to his father to leave Cain and Glitch alone. They began walking through the forest when Glitch sat down suddenly. He held his head in his hands, and started running them through his hair.

Cain's eyes went wide with shock. "Glitch…" He sat next to Glitch, and put his hand on Glitch's shoulder.

"It's all my fault, Cain… It's all my fault, Cain… It's all my faul—"

"Glitch."

"Huh?"

"What's all your fault?"

"This…all of this. If I had never thought of the Sun Seeder… If I hadn't gotten my brain taken away…" He looked up at Cain as he began to cry.

"Glitch… How could you…?" Cain put his arms around him, and Glitch began to sob into his shoulder. "Don't say that. It's not your fault."

"But if I could've just…"

"No, Glitch. You haven't done anything to feel guilty for." He pulled away but left one hand on Glitch's shoulder. He used the other to lift Glitch's head up and look him in the eyes. Glitch felt like Cain was trying to look into his soul.

"You know what you've taught me, head-case?" Glitch said nothing. He sniffled a bit. "We can't feel guilty for the things that are beyond our control. …You'll lose your heart." He took Glitch's hand and gave it a little squeeze to try and calm him down.

Glitch looked surprisedly at his hand for a moment, then looked away and closed his eyes. He felt his hand squeezed again and sighed deeply. 'This is too good to be true… Too good to be true.'

"Glitch, you have more heart than anyone I've ever met. And…you helped me find mine. When I never wanted to have one again."

At Cain's words, Glitch let out another loud sob. It was sadder than any before.

"Glitch? Are you okay?" He squeezed Glitch's hand again.

Glitch sniffled. "I can't do this anymore, Cain. I don't know if you're playing with me, or just trying to be nice, or…or…or…"

"I don't understand."

Glitch opened his eyes to look at Cain. He gave a sad little smile. He looked down at their still-linked hands…before leaning in and kissing Cain.

It was the lightest, briefest of kisses, but it was enough to get the point across. It left Cain in shock, and unable to speak for several moments.

"I…I never meant to play with your feelings. …I'm sorry."

Glitch let go of Cain's hand. "I should go." He got up and started to leave, but Cain rose and grabbed Glitch's arm.

"Glitch, wait." He rushed to close the distance between them before kissing Glitch again.

It was deeper and more passionate than the first; there were no longer any doubts as to whether it would be reciprocated.

When they finally had to stop for breath, Glitch gave Cain a genuine smile. They embraced tightly, and Glitch began to cry on Cain's shoulder again.

"I'm scared, Cain…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm here. I'll protect you, no matter what."

A/N: I'm thinking of writing a story to go along with this one talking more about Cain's thoughts through everything. Thoughts? Comments? Reviews are much loved. :


End file.
